Code South Park
by KingK305
Summary: As the lyoko gang finish another XANA attack, a strange black hole appears and takes them to... South Park? there will be XANA, craziness and Kenny dying of course. COMPLETE, YIPEE!ATTENTION:FUNNY
1. Chapter 1: About Time

**Disclaimer: Hi…… uh, I mean, I do not own Code Lyoko or South Park. I don't own the song Noche de Sexo either. **

YES! WEEEEEEE! HOORAH FOR ME! My first fanfic that I've got going on the site. I love Code Lyoko so much and once I found this site and saw all the stories you wonderful people (cough cough) wrote, I decided to join in the fun. Well, I got the idea for this story when I was watching Code Lyoko, and poof! It just popped up. Since I also like South Park, because it's funny I decided to do this crossover. Well, enjoy! Not much South Park in this one, but it's coming.

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch.1: About Time_

It was another action-packed day for the Lyoko gang. This time the threat everyone knows and loves tried to make earthquakes everywhere, and the strongest quakes would be at the factory. Ulrich and Yumi had already been devirtualized and were helping out at the school.

"Oh no! Odd, you've only got 10 life points left said Jeremie worriedly.

In Lyoko's desert region, Odd was riding on his overboard, with Aelita holding on for dear life.

"Don't worry, Jeremie, we'll make it as soon as I take care of this last hornet. Said Odd. Laser arrow!

Phew! Said Jeremie. Okay, lower her down to the tower.

Aelita got down from Odd's crazy little ride and ran to the tower. Suddenly, Odd screamed.

OH MY GOD! IT'S HORRIBLE!

WHAT IS IT? WHAT? Shouted Jeremie.

I forgot to eat breakfast _and_ lunch today said Odd.

That's all? Asked Jeremie. He sighed. Jeez, you can't stay too long without food can you.

As the very interesting conversation about Odd's meals went on, Aelita had _once again_ entered the activated tower successfully (DUH!). She got to the top platform and put her hand on the screen and a big red button appeared.

What the hell is this supposed to be? She asked herself. Hey, Jeremie, do you know what this button is? Uh, Jeremie, hello? Are you there? Jeremiiiiieeee!

Jeremie had ended the food conversation by virtualizing a pot pie where Odd was. Then, Odd ate it and the world started exploding, it rained bowties, and all anyone could see or hear was Dora the Explorer. So the world had ended. BOOOOOOOOOM! The end.

Just kidding. What actually happened was that Jeremie shut Odd up and answered Aelita's call. Well, I don't know what it is, but I'm sure XANA made it.

It says here that if you press it the world will explode and that he is totally… cereal? Said Aelita, reading the message.

XANA must mean 'serious' in his own gay little way said Jeremie. But who cares it's not true.

Aelita pressed it and now it read 'f you Jeremie' she laughed, and went on. Aelita… CODE… LYOKO. The tower was now deactivated, Jeremie was mad at XANA, and Odd was so hungry he suddenly burst out singing RAINBOW MONKEYS, RAINBOW MONKEYS!

Jeremie spoke out and said, you know what? XANA can go f himself, I don't give a s. Ahem, RETURN TO THE PAST, NOW!

The very familiar humongous white light surrounded the world, making everything go back in time.

**Back at school… dun dun dun**

The gang was at their usual spot near some tree. Well, except for 2 members (can you guess?) Odd was the first to say, um… do you guys know where they are?

Who? Aelita asked.

I think he's talking about Ulrich and Yumi, said Jeremie.

Yeah. Odd said. They aren't anywhere in the dorms, so how about we check Ulrich's sulking tree, huh?

They went to the tree and found Ulrich and Yumi, hands wrapped around each other, kissing like crazy. Both were too busy to even notice their friends right there. Until, they heard some noises.

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie were all clapping. Odd said wow! Aelita said, yipee! Jeremie said woohoo! And the fruit twistable sergeant started singing 'YMCA'(a/n: what? Fruit twistables taste good, and the ymca song is always cool.)okaaayyyy…

Ulrich and Yumi separated their hands and mouths from each other and blushed.

Okay, on 3. whispered Odd. 12…3!

ABOUT TIME! Said all 3 of them.

It would be perfect if that song Noche de Sexo would start playing. (Night for Sex) said Aelita.

Ulrich and Yumi looked at each other in a way that said " I wonder what goes on in that girl's head.

HAHAHAHAHA!

Well, that's it for the first chapter. Hope ya'll like it. Please read and review, and feel free to say anything. All flames will be directed towards the background for the next kissing scene.

Peace out ya'll! nn


	2. Chapter 2: uhoh spaghettios

**Disclaimer: I own Code Lyoko. Okay, not really. I don't own South Park either. (Boohoo)**

Okay, microphone is on, speakers on maximum volume. Ahem, WHAT'S UP PEOPLE! I'mback with the 2nd chapter for this new story. So, I talked to my friends and watched South Park, and I came up with other stuff. Um, I really don't have anything to say except thanks for reviews, (if you didn't review then, BOOOO!) and jarkobubbles84, thanks for reminding me of the dialogue thing. Well, here goes!

Oh, and from now until the gang visit south park, I will be writing anything going on in South Park that I make up.

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch.2: uh-oh spaghettios _

Now, it was the next day and Odd woke up to see a not so strange sight on the bed next to him.

"Well, well, well, rushing to parenthood huh?"

Ulrich who woke up, said, "shhh, you'll wake her up, and I don't even know what you're talking about."

Odd shrugged and said, "Sure you don't. But, I saw you two last night."

Ulrich blushed at the thought of the night before.

(okay, before the flashback comes, I'd just like to say that if you haven't figured out who the girl is, then you are an extreme dumbass and I do mean to offend. Alright flashback time.)

BIG FLASHING KANGAROO! AAAAAHHHH!

Uh… I mean, flashback.

"_Well, goodnight Ulrich." Said Odd wearily._

"_Goodnight Odd." Said Ulrich. 'And time for another snore session' he thought to himself._

_Suddenly, there was a knocking on the door. A sad sob could also be heard. Ulrich opens the door to find…_

"_Yumi!"_

"_Oh, Ulrich I had a horrible dream about XANA destroying everything and killing us, and there was a big kangaroo taking Aelita's memory. (Cough, cough) It was awful."_

_Ulrich tried to calm her down. "Its okay, Yumi, you can sleep with me tonight."_

_Yumi looks up. "Thank you Ulrich." She gives him a kiss on the cheek and walks in. She sits on his bed and he comes next to him._

"_Uh, Ulrich?"_

"_Yes, Yumi?"_

"_Well, I, just want to, uh, forget it. Goodnight."_

_Right after she said that, BAM! She leaned in and kissed him. He kissed back with much emotion. The kiss got deeper and once again they were making out. After a while they got tired and went to sleep, hands wrapped around each other._

End Flashback

Odd smiled at Ulrich's extreme blush.

"Dammit Odd, I thought you were asleep."

"I wouldn't sleep through an event like that. Hehehehe."

Ulrich was now getting really annoyed and shouted, "Odd, you son of a bitch, I'm gonna get you back, ya hear!"

Suddenly, Jim walked in and said, "hey, what's all that racket about." Then, he looked at Ulrich's bed and gasped, "WHAA?"

Odd got surprised and said, "WHAAA?" Then, he fell off his bed. YAY!

Ulrich was scared and yelped, "WHAAAA?" uh-oh.

Yumi slowly woke and mumbled, "Ulrich, I had a great time last ni-OH MY GOD! Oh, hi there Jim." oh yeah, nice choice of words.

( DUN DUN DUUUUUN! Sorry, back to story.)

Now, they were in deep doggie poop. And strangely enough, a piece of poop was on Odd's face.

Meanwhile in South Park…

"poopiekins, come down to breakfast." Said a mother.

"alright, I'm comin down." Said a boy.

"Eric, come down here."

The boy known as Eric Cartman got pissed off and screamed, "GOD DAMN, I'M COMIN!"

(okay, so this is boring and i skip it.deedeedededeee.)

After his breakfast, Cartman walked out to meet his "friends" Stan, Kyle, and Kenny.

"Over here fatass." Called Kyle.

Cartman replied the sameway the writers of the show always make him. By saying, "Hey, don't call me fat you stupid Jew."

The other boy, Stan, said, "Just get over here."

Cartman crossed the street and went to his friends who were making an igloo.

"You guys, why the hell are you making a stupid igloo. We should just go to see the Terrance and Philip movie again. (They are 2 Canadian people who make a movie called Asses on Fire. It's true.)

Stan looked at Kyle first, and then said, "but wait Cartman, you should get in first, and then, we'll see the movie."

"Oh, fine." Said Cartman as he crawled into the igloo of doom. Uh, did I say igloo of doom, I meant igloo of fat turds.

"Hey, shut up ya stupid narrator" said Cartman.

Narrator: why do you have to be so mean. WAAAA! he runs away.

(i know what you're thinking, WTF?)

Kyle then said, "okay, whatever, now stand up, and jump!"

"okay" responded Cartman. He jumped and BAM! he hit his head."OW, GOD DAMN YOU SONS OF BITCHES THAT HURT!

Suddenly, the floor broke and he fell down.

"AAAA! OW! F YOU STAN AND KYLE! F YOU!

Stan and Kyle were cracking up outside. Now realizing he had been tricked, Cartman was super pissed. Kenny, Kyle, and Stan kept laughing.

"HAHHAAHAHAHA! TAKE THAT FATASS! AHAHA!

They left leaving poor fat Cartman in that hole, which of course the writers would make him be out in a few minutes. phooey.But, angrily he said, "oh don't worry you guys, I'm gonna get my revenge. Yeees. I will get my revenge on you!" Cartman laughed evilly.

* * *

Awww, I have to stop here because uh… I have to. Actually, I'm going to see Scary Movie 4 and RV! Yipee! But, don't worry, I'll update once I finish the first 2 of my 6 finals tomorrow! BOOOOO to the school! Well, anyway, I have to go now. Please review and you'll win…… another chapter! This time, flames will be directed at Jim.Hahaha. Peace out ya'll. 

Next time on Code South Park: what evil plan does Cartman have in mind to get back at his friends, and how will they react? Back in France, how much trouble is the new couple in and will anybody help? But, more importantly, what strange event will send people flying, literally. Find out, next time on Code South Park.

Giant Fart. I mean review! weeee!


	3. Chapter 3: Bye, Kadic Academy!

**Disclaimer: Boring…ahem, I don't own code Lyoko or South Park. Jeez.**

Heh Heh Heh Heh Heh. It's time to boogie boogie boogie, again! Why? Well, because the 3rd chapter for this crazy fanfic is about to begin. I have a lot of things on my mind with the dumb finals and other stuff going on. But, let me get back into character now. Moving on, um… I NEED SOME REVIEWS and uh… aw, crap, I forgot what I was gonna say. Alrighty then, time for more awesome, really random stuff that I make up and one day might come out and scream, I WANT PIE. GIVE ME PIE. MWAHAHA! Well, I wish it could happen but, no. blabidy blah blah and enjoy! Weeeeee!

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch.3: Bye, Kadic Academy!_

"_Miss Ishiyama!_" screamed the furious and VERY scary looking principal Delmas. "Tell me right now, what you were doing with Mr. Stern here, in their dorm room, this morning."

Yumi and Ulrich were both depressed. Yumi tried to make up an excuse. "Well, you see, um. My parents are away, and I couldn't take being alone. I've been having so many nightmares, fearing they may come true, and so I turned to the one person I love. She looked at Ulrich and then broke down crying. Ulrich just sat there looking droopy. Odd, however, was laughing a little about the whole situation.

"Is something funny happening here, Odd" said the principal. "Because you are in this too. You knew about it and were involved."

Odd stopped laughing and said "I know I'm involved but seriously, why are you making a big deal of this. Yumi is safe, and they didn't have sexual intercourse."

This didn't make the conversation better at all. It did seem to bring Yumi's head up, and made Ulrich look at Odd. The argument seemed like it was never gonna end until the principal just said, "meeting over."

They were walking out and Ulrich grabbed Odd by the shirt. "Dammit Odd, you had to make it worse by mentioning sex huh? You know, I'm getting sick of the things you do."

Before Odd could speak, Jeremie walked to them and they all heard singing. "hey guys, you might want to take a look at everyone" said Jeremie. "this is totally weird."

They saw everyone including Aelita, singing out loud, "BREAK BREAK BREAKDANCE, BREAK BREAK BREAKDANCE, HERE WE GOOOOO!

Odd, thought it was cool and joined in.

Then, everyone stopped and screamed "AAAAAAAAAHHH! YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH!

Jeremie, what theF is this?

"I really don't know." Said Jeremie. "But, I don't think it's XANA, unless he really wanted to go to a club."

Then, Jeremie's computer ruined the fun with it's alarm.

Ringading ding honk honk beep beep. "Uh, hello? Jeremie, check me already. XANA has launched an attack you retard."

The computer didn't really speak, (awww) but Jeremie did check it. "oh, no. XANA has declared an attack, and we have to get to the factory.

"Okay, we'll leave in a few seconds cuz I have to finish." Said Yumi.

When they looked, they saw what she meant. She had to finish kissing Ulrich the French way. (with tongue. Tehe.)

Suddenly, a big hole in the sky appeared. It was big and started sucking everything up. (that didn't sound too right, did it.)

"AELITA" yelled Jeremie.

"JEREMIE" Aelita yelled back.

"ULRICH" screamed Yumi.

"YUMI" screamed Ulrich.

"KIWI" shouted Odd.

"RUFF! RUFF!" barked Kiwi.

("KANGAROO JACK". Sorry, but I didn't want to be left out.)

Everyone screamed as they were sucked into the huge wonder. "MOOOOOOO!" (Cows are very sacred.)

As they were traveling through the gigantic hole, they started hearing music. (It's South Park Time!YAAAYYY!)

South Park Theme Song (italics means song)

"_I'm goin down to south park gonna have myself a time._

_Kyle and Stan: friendly faces everywhere, humble old folk without temptation._

"What is this? Where are we going? Said Yumi.

_Goin down South Park, gonna leave my woes behind._

_Cartman: Ample parking day or night, people spouting howdy neighbor._

Hey, Jeremie, why did I hear someone say howdy neighbor. Asked Ulrich. Jeremie didn't know.

_Hey, I'm goin South Park gonna see if I can unwind._

_(in this part Kenny sings, but you can't understand it. Too bad.)_

_So come around South Park, and meet some friends of mine._

End Theme Song

They now appeared somewhere and were falling. AAAAGH! KURPLONK! OW!

They didn't know it yet but they landed in South Park, Colorado.

Odd, Aelita, and Jeremie woke up and saw that Yumi had magically landed on top of Ulrich. (ooooo)

"Double Wow" said Odd. Then, in a sarcastic voice, he said, "Well, what a coincidence."

Ulrich opened his eyes and liked the sight. "More like a convenience. Haha."

Where are we? Asked Aelita.

Odd smiled and said, "OH MY GOD, WE'RE IN THE UNITED STATES!

…………………………

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN! Ha. Gotcha there with my little cliffie. Okay, I'm gonna get in trouble if I don't give up the computer to my cousin. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, then tell you're friends! Okay, bye!

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! COME BACK HERE COUSIN! Bye. 


	4. Chapter 4: Holy Crapcake!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or South Park :cough, cough:**

Hiya, everybody, I'm back! Time for chapter 4. okay, I'd just like to say that I feel happy about everything. I know you don't care, but I have to say something. Oh, and katfish xX, I have read your stories and I love them. (my favorite is antics of an oldskool keyboard. I also hate Camp Lazlo and Dora the Explorer.) anyway, time for you to see what happens to the gang in south park.

P.S. I am not addicted to kangaroos! I just think it's funny. See ya at the end of the chapter!

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch.4: Holy Crapcake!_

"You can't be serious Odd. We're in the actual United States?" asked Jeremie.

Of course, Odd didn't hear Jeremie; because he was too busy chasing around a papier-mâché butterfly. "Weeeeeeeeee!" he said.

Then, Aelita whispered to Ulrich. "Why is he chasing a fake butterfly?"

"I don't know and I could care less. That dumbass." Replied Ulrich.

"Why are you so mad at him?" asked Aelita.

"Because he made the principal get madder during the meeting." Said Yumi.

It seemed that Odd had just realized that it was a fake butterfly and stopped chasing it. "Hey, what's a fishing rod line doing here?" he said.

"I think someone's playing a trick on you, Odd" said Jeremie.

Suddenly, 4 kids came out of a bush and were laughing. "Hahahaha! I can't believe we got you with that" said one of them. Another said, "You must be a real big jackass."

"WHAT? I dare you to say that again, cuz I'm gonna bust-

Yumi interrupted him. "Odd, calm down, and can't you see that they're just little kids, huh?

(C'mon you must know who the kids are by now.)

"Sorry, but it was so funny" said another kid.

"What did he say" asked Aelita.

"he said, that it was just so funny" said the fatter of the 4.

The kid with the blue hat and red poof ball on top of it was Stan. The one with the green hat was Kyle. The fat one was Cartman. The one with the orange coat covering his entire body and only revealing the eyes, was Kenny. (Kenny is poor.)

Then, the Lyoko gang introduced themselves. "Jeremie, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, and I'm Aelita. Said uh… Aelita.

After a while of making fun of Cartman and him saying, "I am not fat, I'm big boned", they started a new conversation.

"Well, when we saw that you guys fell at the same time as an earthquake, we went to see if you were okay" said Kyle.

"Yeah, and we found that some old factory fell too, and caused the earthquake.

"An old factory?" said Jeremie. He took off. The others followed him. soon, they were at the Lyoko factory. (woohoo!) They went to the lab and…

END OF CHAPTER! Just kidding.

Everything was normal. Lyoko was perfectly fine, but so was XANA.

"So that's how he did it. XANA used a code similar to the return in time program, charging energy and creating a disturbance in the space-time-continuum, which made a vortex appear in the sky. Then he used the energy at the vortex to try and send us where we wouldn't survive, but he would." Said Jeremie.

Odd said, "okay, let me do the honors. What Jeremie said was that XANA used the return in time thing to make a hole in the sky where it would send us somewhere to die.

"yes, exactly, but he failed- wait a minute, did Odd just interpret what I said?" said Jeremie.

"I guess he's become smarter" said Yumi, turning to Odd who was singing "I love you! You're better than ice-cream!" "okay, maybe not" she said.

(A/N: I'm listening to my favorite songs. The kingdom hearts 2 song, and the Code Lyoko song! Back to story.)

Cartman just stared and said "What the f is going on here?"

After explaining Lyoko to the kids, they left the factory and went to the streets of the crappy South Park.

"You mean, you're not surprised about Lyoko" asked Jeremie.

"No dude, weird things happen all the time around here." Said Stan. "Like one time this lady named Barbara Streisand (I think that's her name) used the power of 2 triangle things and became a metallic Godzilla!"

"yeah, that shit was crazy" said Kyle. (A/N: I've decided to only block out fuck, like in the show.)

"Damn!" said Jeremie. "what else have you been through."

They talked about many other incidents and so did the Lyoko gang. Then, they were sitting near the igloo and Cartman mysteriously disappeared. (dundundun) They didn't know that he was hiding close by.

"Now, it's time to get my revenge. Mwahahaha!" he said. (DUNDUNDUN!) Take fart bomb!

A black ball came on the middle of the rest of the group. KAPLOOOM!

"OH MY GOD! WHAT'S THAT SMELL?" screamed Yumi.

Then, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny fell into trap holes. (Weeeee!)

After the fart-smelling gas blew away, everyone looked at Odd.

"What are you staring at? I didn't do this" said Odd.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Laughed Cartman. "Revenge is sweet."

The Lyoko gangsters looked at each other, and Jeremie said "yo, we's got to get our asses over to the factory and deactivate the towa!"

So, they went to the factory and made some rap songs. Then, Yumi, Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita got virtualized and made more songs.

Odd started speaking, "yo, Jeremie, I see 3 Bloks, and we'll take care of them so they can suck cocks."

Jeremie answered, "Alright then, Aelita, my lover, and don't forget to take cover.

(this is completely whack, so I'll stop.YEAH!)

they took care of the Bloks, and then, while Aelita was running to the tower, Ulrich started attacking Odd.

"Ulrich, buddy, what are ya doing? UAAHH!

Odd was devirtualized, and for a few seconds the eye of XANA could be seen in Ulrich's eyes. Then, he walked over to Yumi.

"Ulrich, w-what are you doing" asked Yumi. He got closer and closer until she screamed, "Ulrich, W-W AAAAAGH!...

DUN DUN DIN DEN DUUUUN! HAHA! Now, to find out what happens next you have to wait til next chapter! Face the power of cows and kangaroos! Uh, anyway, please REVIEW AFTER YOU READ OR I WILL PERSONALLY KICK YOU WHERE IT HURTS! I'm kidding. Or am I? hehehehehehehehe.

MEEP! Bye-bye.

As Tekirai once said, WE JUST LUUUUUUV PANCAKES! WHEEE!


	5. Chapter 5:What in the World is going on?

**Disclaimer: Does anybody really pay attention to this? I don't own code Lyoko or South Park.**

HA HA HA! I is back in the hizhouse! I'm so glad that I only have 2 DAYS OF SCHOOL LEFT! WOOHOO! Now, I'm back with another chappie. Well, uh… I guess here we go again with the next chapter. There is now a new mystery, and Ulrich's friends don't know that he is-……….

**We interrupt this broadcast** because at this point something went wrong and the author fell on his head, and his cousin's basketball hit him in the face. (ouch.) So, unfortunately the story will be-…… NO! WAIT, I'M STILL HERE! Phew, uhh… I guess we better get on with the story. OH MY G-

Author restoration at 100 finally, okay story time. read and review please!

**_Code South Park_**

_Ch.5: What in the World is going on?_

"Jeremie, I'm entering the tower now" said Aelita. She goes in running, thinking of being done with Lyoko. "If only, if only, if only…" she mumbled while putting her hand on the interface.

Outside of the tower, there was definitely a bad omen. Ulrich, with his sword out and ready to use, walked up to Yumi. "oh dear girlfriend, if only you knew what was coming." He said to Yumi.

"Ulrich, w-wait, what are you doing" she said, staring at the sword that suddenly turned red. "ULRICH, NO! WHA- STOP! NOOOOO! AAAAAAAAAAGH!"

Jeremie heard the sudden scream. He sat up on his chair and opened up the communicating system again. "hey, Yumi, is everything ok? Y-Yumi? Oh no."

The familiar scream was heard again as the computer screen brought up a warning icon. It went to Yumi's location and Jeremie realized she was in trouble. "I hope it's not too late. Materialization Yumi!" Jeremie stopped and scratched his butt. "I wonder wha- oh shit, Ulrich! Ulrich, are you there?

CODE…

"Alright then, materialization Ulrich!" the warning icon appeared.

LYOKO. "Tower Deactivated" said Aelita. 'time to listen to more music' she mumbled to herself.

(A/N:Aw, crap. I ran out of French Toast Crunch.)

"Jeremie, is everything okay" asked Aelita. She waited for an answer.

"c-k-kuh. Urg, help." Jeremie started coughing as someone held him by the neck hard.

"Ulrich, drop him!" said a voice coming from the elevator. For reasons unknown, he did as he was told. (good dog!) but, he charged at Yumi. "bring it on" she said, her eyes on fire. "OW! IT'S HOT! But, I have to stay concen- whoa!"

Ulrich threw a punch at her, but she dodged and swung back. He regained his balance and jumped. Before he got to the ground, Yumi kicked him in the balls. Suddenly, in the background, music was playing. (I don't own this song. Eminem made it. This is only 3 parts of it.)

"_His palms are sweaty, knees weak, arms are heavy. There's vomit on the sweater already, mom spaghetti, he's nervous."_

"Ulrich, please snap out of it. I don't want to hurt you."

He smiled and said _"souls are escaping, through this hole that is gaping. This world is mine for the taking, make me king!"_

Ulrich/XANA moved in again, but this time landed a hit on her. She flew back, and crashed into the wall in pain.

"_You better lose yourself in the music, the more that you want it, you better never let it go. You only get one shot, do not miss your chance to blow. This opportunity comes once in a lifetime, so go!"_

Jeremie was trying to help her up, but was thrown to the elevator, which magically opened. Ulrich walked up to Yumi, hugged her and whispered "now you die."

Jeremie had left to get Aelita. (he had materialized her.) They both went to the power room. "are you ready, Aelita" said Jeremie as he held the switch to the supercomputer. quack

Now, XANA had pulled out a bloody sword and was about to strike Yumi. "Say good-bye to your precious Ulrich" he said. Yumi hung her head in shame and waited for death. In her mind, she said 'I love you Ulrich. Goodbye.'

………… hi everybody.

Meanwhile, back in the town, Cartman continued his revenge, by uh… dropping rocks into the 3 other kids' holes. "Mwahahaha! Take this you little sons of bitches."

"Cartman! Get us out of here, right now! Said Stan.

Kyle got mad and said "dude, we're sorry about the igloo thing, but just GET US OUT OF THIS F HOLE!

Cartman laughed. "never Kyle! I'm gonna keep you trapped the-

Suddenly, screaming was heard. The ground started shaking and lava was seen coming from the direction of the elementary school. "Oh, Shit! I better get out of here" said Cartman. He turned to run the other way, but…

An avalanche was coming from that way. "AW! SON OF A BI- AAAAAHHH! He ran to the hole where Stan and Kyle were. They had dug a little and were safe if anything would fall from above. unfortunately, he through a huge fart. (dundundun)

A nearby cow was not so lucky, and just when it finished taking a well needed dump, the avalanche ran over it and the lava burned it and the poo.

A nearby chicken… well, nobody really cares about the animals, so let's get back to the kids.

"OH NO! WTF?" the 3 of them screamed, as a lot of burnt snow and ash and stuff filled the hole. Dun dun dun.

After 2 hours the parade of disaster was over. PARADE! They dug through and got back to the top. After making sure they were okay, they went to check on Kenny.

"Kenny are you okay" said Kyle, checking on Kenny's hole. "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!"

"No they didn't, I'm right here" said Kenny behind them. But, a boulder just popped out of nowhere and crushed him. (HAHA! Ha.)

This time, (like always in the show, since Kenny dies in almost every episode.) Stan said, "OH MY GOD! THEY KILLED KENNY!

And Kyle finished it off with the famous "YOU BASTARDS! Well, now what are we gonna do" he asked, turning to the other 2.

"How about we go see what the other people are doing at the factory, where the video-game world is.

"sweet" said Cartman.

And so, they prodded along to the factory like a couple of good ducks. Quack, Quack.

**Back at the factory…weeeeee.**

Yumi was crying as she awaited her fate.the sword came fast and………

AND………… congratulations, you win the million dollar prize! Hah. You wish you would win that much money. sucka!

Ulrich stopped and fell to the ground, still holding the sword.

In the power room, Aelita also fell unconscious due to the fact that the supercomputer was turned off.

Jeremie went back up to Yumi who was crying, and holding Ulrich.

"hurry, and get him into the scanner, I'll send him to Lyoko. Please hurry, both Ulrich and Aelita's lives are in danger" said Jeremie.

Yumi went to the scanner room. Before she put him in, she gave him a little kiss. (Awww, she's so nice that she kissed an almost dead body. It makes you wonder what's her taste in men. :o)

"It's done Jeremie" she said.

"Okay good, now go and turn on the supercomputer, fast!"

Yumi hurried down and saw Aelita on the floor. A little irritated, she ran to the lever and pushed it back up, turning on Lyoko.

"Perfect" said Jeremie as he started to type the virtualization process in. Yumi came up with Aelita still unconscious.

"ohhhh, did it work" asked Aelita who slowly woke up.

Jeremie looked at her smiling and said, "Yep, now all you have to do is deactivate another tower, while Yumi holds Ulrich off. He stared at Yumi, who looked serious and nodded.

The 2 girls headed to the scanners, Jeremie started the virtualization process again while making stupid looking faces. Suddenly, the 4… uh, I mean the _3_ South Park kids walked in.

"Hey dude, what are ya doing" asked Kyle.

"I'm helping my friends on Lyoko" said Jeremie while looking at the kids. "Hey, where's the kid in the orange coat that we can't understand anything he says?"

"You mean Kenny" said Cartman.

"yeah."

"Well, he died during an avalanche/eruption" said Stan.

"whoa, that's too bad. And, we can't bring him back even if we go back in time. I'm sorry guys" said Jeremie sadly.

"uh… o…kay. Sweet. Anyway, can we go to lioko?" asked Kyle.

Jeremie looked up. "Sorry, but no."

"HAHAHA! Of course he's not gonna let some dumb Jew in" said Cartman while laughing.

"Shut up, fatass, besides he was talking to all of us you retard" said Kyle.

Cartman looked pissed off and said "w-well, screw you!" (yeah, nice comeback. NOT!)

YAAAAAAAYYYYYYY! WEEEEEEEEEEEEE! YIPPEEEEEEEE! HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Huh? What the f was that" said Jeremie. "hey, Aelita, are you at the tower yet?"

"Yes Jeremie, but it's blocked by 2 crabs"

"Flying rat's ass!" said Jeremie angrily, as a rat shaking it's ass flew by. "Wait, where has Odd been all this time?"

END OF CHAPTER

Phew, I wanted to keep going, but I have to stop. My friends and I are going to ride our bikes to the mall to hang out, buy random stuff, and eat some FOOD! Yay! But first, I have to hop around a few times and sing. WEEEEEEE! Well, bye now, and I'll see ya next time with the cuddle monster. RAWR! HAHA! BUT THAT'S THE BEGINNING OF WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME.MWAHAHAHA!

CUDDLE MONSTER ATTACK! See ya on the flip side!

P.S. PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW. and can someone give me funny advice that I can use for my story. I'm running out. Include in review.


	6. Chapter 6:Yo! It's AAAH, CUDDLY

**Disclaimer: Jesus Christ. I obviously don't own Code Lyoko or South Park. I do own our special guest, and the song that the gang start singing. **

_ARE YOU READYYYYYY! _Yeah! I'm back (checke checke DJ scratch sound) it's time for the chappie 6 of hooligans gone wild! Uh, I mean Code South Park. Came up with some new shit up in this joint! Good news, my profile is UP! Weeeeee, also we are presenting SOMEONE NEW! Read on to find out, and please review. I don't need to go to school tomorrow! Also, I came out with more Lyoko gangster stuff. In every episode of South Park, Kenny magically comes back. It's weird but true. I'm gonna have it the same way. On a later note, I took a dump while singing. (YAY me!) okay, it's story time!

P.S.: thanks for correcting me again with the lose yourself song from last chapter, Jarko. Keep reviewing! 

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch.6: Yo! It's AAAAGH, CUDDLY!_

Jeremie, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman looked around.

"Where could that Odd be" asked Jeremie. Then, the elevator opened and someone walked out of it.

"Hey dudes" said a boy in an orange coat.

"Hey Kenny" said Cartman, as if nothing had happened.

Jeremie stared blankly. "Wait a minute, you said your friend had died" he said, pointing at Kenny. "How can he be here right now?"

Stan looked confused, but then said, "Well, I remember that he dies a lot, but usually it's just a dream or something. Jeremie just looked back and forth between Stan and Kenny.

After they left that conversation, Odd burst out of the elevator singing, RAINBOW MONKEYS, RAINBOW MONKEYS! (Again.) He then noticed that Jeremie and the other 3 were looking at him. "Uhh, hi guys!" then, he did his little smile.

Jeremie got mad and said, "Odd where the F have you been? Yumi is busy fighting Ulrich and holding him off, while Aelita needs your help on Lyoko. NOW GET GOING!"

"Okay, okay, I'm going" said Odd walking to the elevator. "Jeez, but I really should have eaten first. He went to the scanners and got in one.

"I'm starting the virtualization" said Jeremie, as he began to type some… stuff. "Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization!"

the weird noises were heard again. "YEEEEEESSS! OHH YEEAAHH! GO Ulrich! WOOO!"

"Huh?" Jeremie checked his screen and went to Yumi's location. "Yumi, is everything okay?"

on Lyoko, you would see Ulrich making images of a Sub Sonics concert. (that's what the band in the show is called right?) Then, you would see Yumi, rooting like crazy for Ulrich, and after that, Ulrich stopped and charged at Yumi.

"You can't trick me XANA, even if you possess my boyfriend" she said, while dodging his attack.

"But, I can trick you another way" said Ulrich/XANA, smiling. "I can tell you his deep dark, perverted secrets that he wrote in his diary, before you 2 were a couple. Like for example, he had kissed Sissi one time, and then imagined you and her, naked, in bed with him.

At this remark, Yumi got annoyed and charged at him. "Shut up, will ya? Besides that sounds kinda fun, excluding Sissi." Yumi threw a fan but, BACLING! It bounced off and hit a rock, which was big, and crushed Dora and Boots! (MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YAY!) Anyway, they kept fighting, while nearby, Odd was helping Aelita reach the tower. (By the Way, I never mentioned that they are in the ice sector. Back to story.)

"Laser arrow" shouted Odd, blasting away the last Krabe. "Still to easy" he said hopping around hungrily. "I NEED FOOD!"

Aelita reached the tower, went inside, and did her thing. "Tower deactivated" she said getting out. "Jeremie, get me out" she said. Blah blah.

"HEEEEEYAAH!" shouted Yumi throwing 2 fans. Then, Ulrich suddenly devirtualized and the fans came back to Yumi, who also devirtualized. Dun dun dun.

Jeremie was in the scanner room with Odd and Aelita as Ulrich and Yumi stepped out of the scanner. Stan, Kyle, Cartman, and Kenny left the factory and ran off to uh… eat some pie. When everyone was gathered around, Yumi quickly hugged and kissed him.

"Well, what was that for" asked Ulrich.

"oh, just to make sure it was really you and because I'm happy." Yumi stopped to think. "wait, I'm really happy, I don't know what's going ON!" suddenly, her voice sounded like Sissi's and she had a big smile on her face.

Odd stared at the enthusiastic Yumi and got jealous. "Hey, I'm supposed to be the crazy, funny person in the group" he sneered. Yumi kept on jumping up and down until she hopped right on top of Ulrich, dropping him to the floor.

"Yumi? Are you okay" asked Ulrich. She responded by making a "movement" that made it seem like she was trying to hump him. (all you perverts out there, they are not going to have sex. Got that!)

then, she said, "OOOOH, I LIKE YOUR SHIRT. TAKE IT OFF! WEEEEE!" She took off Ulrich's shirt and began to kiss his chest. " MMM, FEELS AND TASTES GOOD! MEHEHEHEHE!" then, she hopped off and went up to Jeremie.

"HI THERE, HI! OOOOH, GLASSES, GIMME GIMME!"

"Hey give those glasses back. AAAA! I can hardly see!" Jeremie started to run around until he hit himself with a scanner, and fell unconscious. Aelita stared in happy horror as a marshmallow flew into her mouth.

"Mmm, I love me some good marshmallow" said Aelita.

Odd looked around in disbelief at the sight of Yumi running around putting Jeremie's glasses on his uh… balls, and Aelita moving her feet around, while eating a bag of marshmallows that she got from who knows where.

Suddenly, he started smiling and thought to himself. 'this is what I've always dreamed about! Now, we can all go nuts! YAY!' So now, Odd joined in on the fun and craziness, as a mysterious little figure sat there, …… sitting.

(A/N: Time to bring out our special guest! It's……… **We are terribly sorry, but the guest cannot be revealed until they see him in the story.** Which is right now!)

All of a sudden, everyone stopped and sat in a circle. Jeremie woke up and joined.

A beat was playing in the background, and Aelita said "start it off Odd!"

Odd started "yo, yo, yo, yo my name is Odd, I came from a pod. It leads to a virtual world, where people have twirled, and I have hurled. But, it's no prob, I'm a gangster and ready to do my job.

Aelita continued "now, I'm that ghetto girl one of a kind, ready for battle I'm gonna make you blind. Guys are checkin me out now, but I hit em in the face POW! Trust me dog don't mess wit me, I'm ridin the streets in my pink tee!"

Now, it was Yumi's turn, "yo homebro just lay off me damn, because uh I already got a man. And-……

Ulrich watched as Yumi continued her rap. When he looked to the side he saw a small, doll-like figure standing there. "whoa, what the hell is that" he asked. Then, he saw it move into the light, and he screamed, "IT'S THE CUDDLE MONSTER!

Jeremie had finished his part, and everyone added a "WE ARE THE LYOKO GANGSTERS! YEAH!" When they heard Ulrich scream "the cuddle monster" they all turned and were VERY scared. (Bet you can't guess why. That's our special guest. YAY!)

The monster cuddly thing started shooting cotton at them. They were fast and hurt like crazy. Everyone headed for the elevator which close on them, and couldn't be opened. DUN DUN DUN!

And then, ……………… why don't we take a short break and see the kids.

Meanwhile, the 4 kids were walking around when they saw that people were extremely happy, and a few committed suicide. (YES!)

"Dude, what the fuck is going on here" asked Kenny. (I'm getting tired of blocking the word, so there you have it.)

"I don't know, but this can't be good" said Kyle. So they went to Cartman's house, and his mom made pie, and went upstairs to "take care of something." (His mom is a whore, seriously.)

fenrfeirhfieuh8etwaefidcvmxvpfgihmjm;femvjeiuwqheeqwrpdmfkdghytjhlkmkj,

uh, I mean that the chapter is over. I'm getting tired, and well, I just have to stop now so my parents can use the computer. Well, not too much to say except that, PREPARE TO FACE THE POWER OF CUDDLE MONSTER! HAHAHA! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW, and I'll see ya next time when the gang escapes death. Peace Out Ya'll 


	7. Chapter 7: Please don't go

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Code Lyoko or South Park. Except my made up stuff in this fic.**

YIPEE! _Code Lyoko!_ Hi everybody, I'm back with some more new shit. Getting more into South Park, there's gonna be some crazy stuff around here. And, our special guest is still here trying to kill the gang! YAY! Okay, now move on to story, hahahaha!

Cuddle Monster: Yes, that's right, I'm gonna kill them so hard they won't be able to use the bathroom.

Me: Dude, if you kill them, they won't be able to do anything, ya dumbass.

Cuddle Monster: WHAT DID YOU SAY YA BITCH! WATCH, I'M GONNA CHOP YOUR HEAD OFF, YA HEAR!

Me: NO WAIT, I DIDN'T MEAN IT! I'm sorry bu- wait a minute, what are you doing?

Cuddle Monster: (pulls out huge sharp sword) MWAHAHAHA! Prepare to face your punishment!

Me: AAAAH! STORY, STORY! LET THE FUCKIN STORY START ALREADY!

P.S: Near the end of the chapter there's a tragedy. I'll signal it. Oh, and katfishxX, thanks, I'm gonna use those things in this chapter and the next.

* * *

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch.7: Please… don't go._

The Lyoko gang was looking at the horrible face of the "cuddle monster" and was scared. (Just imagine the teddy bear in TeddyGozilla before it got big. Put a scribbled on, messed up mouth, and a mad expression on it's messed up eyes. Also, a rip on it's right hip. That rhymed!)

"M-m-maybe if we stay still, it won't hurt us a-anymore" said Ulrich. The plushie moved 3 steps and the gang watched in horror.

Suddenly, it… spoke. "Meh meh meh. So we meet again, and you're scared, again. So, obey me or face punishment."

"yeah right! We're not gonna work for you. Especially after what you did to me last time" said Yumi angrily.

AAAAH! The cuddle monster is flashing! Run away!

Uuuuuhh… I mean, flashback…

_(Scene: A room with a bed that is shaking.)_

"_oh, Yumi, oh yeah, it feels good doesn't it?"_

"_NO! STOP IT! Don't go deeper. AAAAAH! HELP! I'M BEING RAPED!"_

_(A/N: I regret ever putting that. Now I feel real bad and so perverted. Yuck.)_

Ulrich looked like he had seen a ghost. He was EXTREMELY shocked. The cuddle monster looked confused.

"Hey, I never did that." It said. "I think you're confused with someone else."

"Oh really" said Yumi. "Whoops, wrong flashback." Yumi blushed a little, and Ulrich was pissed off.

Now, everybody felt weird and awkward. (Like me.)

Then, the plushie raised it's arms and fired more cotton things! It was really fast and the gang got hit. Yumi, Jeremie, Odd, and Aelita took cover while Ulrich was left defenseless. "ULRICH" cried Yumi.

The cuddle monster started to aim everything at Ulrich. (Oh No!) One after another, the cotton bullets cut and stabbed through Ulrich's body. Yumi was watching and got a pipe that just appeared there for some reason. She jumped and hit the plushie with the pipe and it fell unconscious.

"Ulrich, are you okay" asked Yumi, walking to Ulrich and putting her hand over his hair. (All Ulrich and Yumi fans, celebrate!)

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm perfectly fine" said Ulrich as Yumi went in to kiss him. Their lips locked for a good 2 minutes, and Yumi was so relieved. (Awww. Fluffiness.)

Later on, the gang left the factory. Ulrich and Yumi holding hands, Odd watching them with Aelita, and Jeremie thinking about some random electronic stuff.

When they went back to town, they saw everyone as happy as the gang was not too long ago. They decided to stop by Cartman's house to see if the boys were there. "Whoa, chill out man, you're fat enough" said Odd as he saw Cartman stuffing himself with blueberry pie.

* * *

I am so sorry everyone but I have to stop cuz my parents are pissed and it's getting late. I won't be updating until a few days, so everyone, once I get back to the story I'll make a long chapter to bridge the gap. Bye now. I wanted to keep going but can't. see ya! 


	8. Chapter 8: the real please don't go

**Disclaimer: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DDDOOOONNNN"TTT OWNNNNNN CODDDDDEEEEEEE LLLLLLLLYYYYYYOOOKKKKKKOOOOO OOORRR SSSSSSOOOOOOUUUUUUUTTTTTTHHHHHH PPPPPPPAAAAAARKKKKKKK!**

Hello, all you wonderful people! I'm finally back after an annoying break. But, let's get down to business. Now, the last chapter had to be cut off and I didn't get to use any new ideas I had in mind. So, this is where it will happen, leaving off from last time. I also put that there would be a tragedy. That will be here too. Well, here we go! WEEEEEEEE!

P.S: Please excuse any type errors. Something is wrong with my PC.

Cuddle Monster: "It's me. MWAHAHA!"

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch.8: The Real, Please don't go_

Cartman continued eating the blueberry pie untiol there was no more. For him it was delicious, (DUH!) but for everyone else it was a disgusting sight. Odd just laughed at his bulginess.

"AY! First of all, shut the f ers up! (pronounce the word how it has it. First "F" then "ers") Second of all, I'm not fat I'm friggin big boned!" said the fatass Cartman.

Odd looked at him quiziclly ( ? ) and said, "heh- wait, f-ers, friggin? How come you can't actually say the word?"

Cartman got mad at the thought and before he got to answer, Stan interrupted him. "It's because he has thois chip in him that shocks him every time he curses." (It's called the V-chip, and it was used in a south park movie. When it malfunctioned, Cartman defeated Sadam Hussein with it. Sorta)

Ulrich smiled evily and said, "So he can't say, 'I'm a big fuckin stupid fatass?"

"Shut the fu-" said Cartman, but before he could say fuck, he was EXTREMELY ELECTRIFIED! "AAAAAAAGH! SON OF A BIT- (shock) AAAAAAGH!

Everyone laughed and laughed and laughed… (3 "laughed" later) and laughed. (GOD DAMN IT!) except Aelita, who smiled innocently and simpatheticly. She put her hand on his shoulder and said, "how can you guys be so mean to the poor fatass."

Catrman, knowing someone was backing him up, said "thank you lady." Then, realizing he had been dissed for the hundred thousandth thime, said "shut up ho- (shock) AAAAH! FU- (SHOCK AGAIN!) AAAAAGH!"

Everyone laughed and laughed again. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly, Cartman started inflating and… BOOOOOOOOM! He exploded and crashed into an unsuspecting victim. K-E-N-N-Y. (wooops y daisy)

OH NO! After the smoke that came out of Cartman's ass cleared up, they saw Kenny. He was dead………… again.

"Oh my god, they killed Kenny!" said Stan.

"YOU BASTARDS!" finished Kyle. (I love that line.)

Meanwhile……………………

The cuddle monster was in a dark room with a whole bunch of screens passin by. The eye of XANA could clearly be seen in every fuckin corner of the place. Jeez!

"So, will you accept the deal?" said the plushie.

Another voice said "What? Are you kidding? That deal sucks!

"What do you mean? We both wan those kids dead and it's a good plan."

"Well you know what? (Here it comes) FUCK IT! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!

A lot of gun shots were heard and also a few whacks of a bat. ?

**Back with the kids**…

Something was happening in the house. "… I'm totally serious. Her brests hang way down! It's unfrickinbelievable!" said Kyle.

The Lyoko gang was all laughing. Jeremie started talking, "Ha- my god, I can't believe it. Hey, what's her name?

Dun dun dun dun dun. Cartman said, "Her name is Ms. Chokes on Dick."

…………………….

………………………..

……………………………

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

(LONG LAUGH) Suddenly, everyone looked like they were drunk and started spinning around and making weird noises. "WEEEEEEEE!"

Then, there was a BIG EXPLOSION! And the house blew up! Leaving all the young people inside, and Cartman's mom with some guy, shelterless.

Somehow, they came out unharmed. Ulrich spoke up and said, "You know, that teacher might be one fine girlfriend"

"yea, I agree" said Jeremie.

Yumi and Aelita looked at each other then went up to the boys and said "WHAT?"(Now imagine the theme of "Can't touch me" playing in the background, and the word WHAT being repeated.) then, Yumi and Aelita started slapping Jeremie and Ulrich continuously like a crappy cartoon show. (Are we in it?)

Well, anyway, as they went outside, they saw a whole bunch of people outside behind cop cars with BIG missle guns and some other cops throwing grenades with happy faces around.

"MWAHAHAHA! WE'LL TURN THIS CRAPPY TOWN INTO THE HAPPYGOLUCKY CLOWN TOWN! WEEEEE!" screamed the "police officers". (YAY! Please don't hurt me cops. 

Yumi looked around. "What in the name of Lyoko hell is goin on here?"

Suddenly, more fire appeared everywhere, and walking through the flames was a small, ugly as hell plush thing.

(IT'S THE CUDDLE MONSTER. AAAA! DUN DUN DUN!)

It looked straight at the Lyoko gang and uh… smiled? Who the hell writes this stuff anyway- oh, woops, I write it.

Anyways, it said, "Well, well, well. I guess it's time for you to die."

The gang looked at each other helpless. "OH MY GOD! OH NO! IT CAN'T BE! HELP!" and the famous South Park Christmas Poo sung, "Howwwdy Ho!"

A small girl ran up to Stan and hugged him. "Oh Stan, I'm scared. Hold me."

Then, a gang of Kangkrelots appeared. Holy crapshit!

Ulrich ran ahead and kicked the cuddle monster, which made the Kangkrelots disappear for some reason. "HA! Take that ya motha- whoa!" a familiar black smoke lifted Ulrich, slammed him down to the ground REALLY hard, and went inside him. (Here we go again)

"NO! Ulrich!" Cried Yumi, running up to him. She gave a couple of hard punches and kicks to the monster, then went to Ulrich's side. "What's wrong, speak!"

"h- yu-Yumi, don't w-worry about m-m-me" said Ulrich. Then, he started coughing really hard, and choking.

Yumi started crying. "n-no, don't leave me Ulrich. I-I won't let you go!" Yumi leaned forward and whispered, "I'll do CPR."

"Y-Yumi, don't do it. J-just let me die."

"NO!" she leaned closer, but Ulrich kept resisting, until…

"AAAAGH! I-I-I can't take it anymore.(Hack) G-Goodbye, Y-Y-Yumi. A-Always r-remember that i-I-I l-love y… uuaah."

Yumi was now pouring her eyes out. Grieving over the thought of Ulrich, actually dead, made her angry. "WHY XANA? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME YOU SON OF A BITCH! FUCK YOUUUUUUU!"

Everyone around her were now feeling sad, and had lost all their craziness. Even though monkeys were still hopping all around the place.

BLAH BIDY BLA BLA BLA BLA BEEEEE!

* * *

Wow. Sad ending huh. Well, there you have it. The chapter you've been waiting for. I was feeling kinda down so I wrote that, but I feel better now. (I'm going to write a songfic about this.) It was shorter than I expected. Well, see ya'll next time!WEEEEEEE!

Cuddle Monster: MWAHAHAHA! I DID IT! I KILLED HIM!

Me: No you didn't, you suck. I just made him die. (sticks tongue out)

Cuddle monster: you better take that tongue back or else…

Me: uh, okay. Just please don't hurt me. AAAAAAAAGH!

PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9: Can I Move On?

**ATTENTION:** if you "hit" on this story, read and review! PLEASE! READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of code lyoko or south park. I don't own the piece of the song by Utada Hikaru either. I do own the cuddle monster and any other stuff that might not happen in code Lyoko.**

WOO! WAHA! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! Time for an all new chapter! I'm sorry I never told anyone that I was out because I went to the Bahamas. (IT WAS GREAT) anyway, to make up for lost time, I will put 2 chapters, and then bring it to a close. I'm so excited and have gotten even more random since the trip. In fact, I will use many CAPITAL LETTERS! HAHAHAHA! FACE THE POWER OF ME! (Any subject you would like to tell me about, that has to do with my trip, please private message me. Review first.) any confusion about last chapter, regarding the characters, will notbe cleared up here.

Cuddle monster: HEY! Who the Hell cares about other characters. Let's just make it all about me.

Me: WHAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR COTTON MIND? That would just totally suck and nobody wants that. (sticks out middle finger)

Cuddle monster: don't you flip me off!

Me: Well, what ya gonna do about it huh?

Cuddle monster: (smiles VERY evilly) mehe hehe. Oh, you'll see.

Me: (Gulp) uh oh, hey why don't we give them the story already before- (Glass breaks and static appears)

**Authors Note: I am asking the website to not delete the story for any explicit content. Thank you!

* * *

**

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch.9: Can I move on?_

_She touched his cold body and stared sadly at the faceless expression on his face. She remembered how they would be so good together, as a couple and best friends, along with the others. Everyone felt pain in their hearts, but nothingcould match the pain this girl felt, when she saw her soul mate lying in the ground, leaving this world and entering the after life. "But maybe this is God's will and destiny working its magic upon us" the girl thought. Or maybe, everyone was meant to suffer._

(A/N: that paragraph is kinda true. I actually thought about that when that happened to a girl I used to know.) but, those words didn't really have to do anything with the story so, let's see what actually happens now.

The Lyoko gang had now lost a member of the group, and they felt like the group had fallen apart. (A/N: All Ulrich and Yumi lovers, please read on. There will be some good news later on.)

"Y-Yumi, please cheer up" said Odd. Usually, he's in a good mood, but witnessing the death of his best friend, made him feel sad. "He was my- I mean our best friend, one of the group. So, Yumi stop crying."

_I watched you, fast asleep, all I fear, means nothing._

Jeremie held Aelita who was crying on his shoulder. "No, how can it be."

_So many ups and downs_

_My heart's a battleground! I need true emotion…_

The gang huddled close to Yumi. The South Park kids just watched from behind. "Wow. Too bad for her" said Kyle.

"Yeah, dude. I mean maybe that's how Wendy would feel if I died" said Stan, looking at the girl holding him. "Would you Wendy?"

She looked up at him. "Yes, I would. But, it didn't happen and I don't really care about that girl" said Wendy. 'I absolutely hate girls like her. Wearing all black, and being such a fuckin goth. Even if she's sad about her boyfriend, I don't care' thought Wendy to herself. (Okay, I don't think it's true that she hates girls that wear black. I just made that up.)

_I need more affection than you know_

_I need true emotion._

_You showed me, how to see that nothing is whole and, nothing is broken._

Cartman just stood there. "ah, who cares dude. She should just get over it. What a pussy"

Kyle turned to look at him. "Shut up Cartman. At least feel sorry for her, and stop being such a selfish fuckin bastard." Said Kyle angrily. "What if you had died huh?"

At that, Cartman shut up, and starting thinking about the delicious pie.

_My fears, my lies…_

"thank y-you everybody" said Yumi, lifting her head up.

_Melt away……_

_I need more affection than you know._

**2 days later…**

"Okay guys, just a little more" said Jeremie, giving directions to lead his friends to the activated tower. They were on Lyoko, except for Jeremie, who stayed behind to use the computer like always. It's been harder without Ulrich, but the gang has been pulling through with the third XANA attack.

Suddenly, a little ringing was heard. Jeremie tensed up. "Odd, you've got 4 more Hornets on your tail. And Yumi, there are 2 more Tarantulas and 3 more Kangkrelots on the way. You have to protect the tower until Odd can come and help you."

"Don't worry Jeremie, I can see the tower in the distance" said Aelita, holding on to her life once again, on Odd's death ride. The 4 Hornets got closer and started firing. They all missed because of all the movement of the Overboard by Odd. He turned it around to face one of them. "Laser Arrow!"

Odd and Aelita started descending. They could see Yumi running around dodging lasers.

"Alright, time to lose these bugs"said Odd. He quickly dove down and went through one of the many caves the mountain region has. The Hornets tried to follow but couldn't and smashed themselves on the wall above the opening.

"Yumi! We're coming" called Aelita. Yumi turned around, but got hit by a laser.

"Pesky roach" said Yumi angrily. She took a step forward, jumped up in the air, and threw her fans to destroy 2 Kangkrelots. As she caught her fans and faced the last one, it blew up.

"Ha! How do ya like that" shouted Odd, who got off his overboard. He stopped to dance with techno music in the background. "Uh, yeah, I'm the greatest. WOOOO!" then, he started shaking his ass fast.

It was so weird even the Tarantulas sat there thinking "Dude, what the fuck is this? I did not need to see this"

Then, the other one would turn and say "hey, you shouldn't be talking. I don't get paid enough to do this."

But, that won't happen (BOOOO!) so, Odd and Yumi finished off the Tarantulas and sat down to blah blah blah weeeee! Thinking about FOOD!

"OH MY GOD!" Screamed Yumi.

Jeremie was daydreaming about uh… hopping on beds and throwing Aelita off a building just to catch her like a ball. "W-what is it Yumi?"

"I-It's… IT'S YUMMINESS GONE WILD! WEEE! Odd IS NOW EATING A GIGANTIC SHOE! YAY! OOH! SQUERRELS WITH BIG BALLS!"

"Hey, what's goi- GOO GOO GAA GAA! MONKEYS CUTTING TREES!YAY! I'M GOING TO KILL XANA WITH A SLICE OF LETTUCE!

Everyone was going crazy except Aelita who was sharing 30 HOT DOGS AND A SHOE with Odd! MWAHAHA!

No, but seriously, Yumi saw something that surprised Aelita and Odd too. It was…

…

* * *

DUN DUN DUUUUN! WEEE! NO FINDING OUT WHAT IT IS TIL NEXT CHAPPIE! MWAHAHA! (you suck)

Cuddle Monster: Okay, what the fuck was that? I wasn't even in it.

Me: that WAS MY CRAZY CHAPTER WOOHOO! (Eats more sugar and pisses on the plushie)

Cuddle monster: W-W-WHAT THE FUCK! AAAAAAAAAAH! NOOO! NASTY! STOP IT YOU DIRTY MOTHER FUCKER! WAAAAAH! (cries and kicks me in the nuts.)

Me: W- OW! SHITSHITSHITSHIT! THAT HURTS LIKE A BITCH! IT HUUUUURTS LIKE AN ANGRY WOMAN!... COCK!

I'll see you in the next chapter which I'm afraid I can't do today. I want you to wait and well, I just can't. but be ready.

In 2 chapters this ends, so I'll see ya soon and watch for a oneshot by me!

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10: Can it Be?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko or South Park. I do own the cuddle monster.**

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy! Everybody! I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaack from North Carolina! 21 days I was there but I can finally update my stories. Watch out cuz this story's gonna end soon! Will I make a sequel? I don't know. LALALADEE DA DOO DNGFIRSUTSHGUYR! RANDOMNEEEEEEEEESS! WEEEEEEE!

Cuddle monster: Hi there, I hope you're having fabulous day!

Me: uh, are you okay? You are acting weird. I think my super pee affected you.

Cuddle monster: of course I'm okay, silly. I'm just so happy cuz I'm gonnausethisbazookatoblastyou tohell.

Me: WHAT?

Cuddle m: oh, nothing nothing. Just daydreaming.

Me: Anyway, TIME FOR STOREE!

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch.10: Can it be?_

"You know Odd, this shoe doesn't taste that bad if you mix it with the hot dogs" said Aelita. Unfortunately the craziness from before wasn't true like it said. So Aelita didn't say that.

"Yumi, are you alright?" said a worried Jeremie. "Please tell me exactly what you're seeing!"

"W-well, i-it's data that s-shows South Park." Replied Yumi.

"Wow. Actually that's no surprise cuz the digital sea is full of different types of data" said Jeremie.

Yumi kept on staring, and now Aelita and Odd went and looked at the "data".

"Oh my God! Jeremie, it isn't just data it's- it's a video of what happened 2 days ago!" said Aelita.

(now this is the confusing part.)

Jeremie looked a little confused. "Huh? Wait, what _did_ happen 2 days ago?"

Yumi and Aelita looked at each other. Odd thought to himself 'Einstein's lost it' then, he said to Jeremie. "Uh, Heelloooo. A whole bunch of XANA's monsters and the cuddle monster appeared and Ulrich d-died."

"Uh… w-what are you talking about?"

Yumi spoke up. "Jeremie! You were right there!"

"How can that be! I- I just saw Ulrich yesterday!"

Before Yumi could say something else, Aelita gasped and said, "Wait! Y-you're both wrong."

"Why is that Aelita" asked Yumi.

"Well, because,… u-Ulrich is right here… on Lyoko… in the … digital sea.

Gasps were heard in every freakin corner of the factory, and nobody else is there… except the South Park kids! (Double DUN DUN DUUUN!)

The kids "magically" entered the factory and were getting pissed at Cartman. Here's why.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeell, Kyle's mom's a bitch she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world. She's a mean old bitch, that girl's a bitch, she a bitch to all the boys and girls!"

"CAAARTMAN! STOP CALLING MY MOM A BITCH YOU FUCKIN FATASS!" screamed Kyle.

Stan suddenly wondered. "hey, Cartman, didn't you have that V-chip thing on?"

As Cartman began to answer, time suddenly stopped. A little black gas was hovering above Stan, Kyle, and Cartman. (Kenny had died once again cuz he got run over by 100 horses. May he R.I.P. in Cartman's fat ass.)

"Mhmm. So my plan is working. Now, I can get rid of them for good. And that dumb plushie better not try to stop me."

Out of nowhere a piece of poop flew through the air. "Hooooooowwwdy hooooooooo! It's Me! Mr. Hanky the Christmas Poo!

The gas didn't care and flew away. Mr. hanky got sad.

"Nobody wants to be around me. Oh, I'm so lonely, mr. lonely, I have nobody, on my own!"

Well, enough of that crap, let's get back to Lyoko, shall we. YAY! I GO THROUGH LONG TUNNEL WITH CHEESE MAN!

Jeremie was surprised but there was nothing about Ulrich on his screens. But, something else did. "weird"

"What's wrong Jeremie?" asked Aelita.

"I-I can't believe it! I-it's South Park… but it's in Lyoko! That's not all, but a slice of lettuce appeared on my lap and it keeps saying things like hug me and kill xana. AAAAAAGH! IT'S HUGGING ME! WAAAAH! Ever since Barney hugged me on my 3rd birthday, I've been scared of hugs from non-human things. (Wow)

And now it's time for all of you to die! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

DFGDTINJHBFRYEFGRTSYGGTRDMGOIERSKRHTGREIUTGRHNGVIUFR REALLY BIG WEINER DOG!

uHHHHHHHHHHH………… ANYway, back to story!

"But Jeremie, how is that possible?" asked Aelita.

"I don't know but I think XANA created it and you can go in. Maybe, Ulrich is in there. Didn't you see his body in the sea? Maybe, that's a sign from XANA saying that Ulrich is alive but we have to go get him."

"Fine then, I'm going!" said Yumi. "I will get him back!"

"And I'll go with you." Said Odd. "I'll help!

Jeremie for once didn't know what to say or do, and had no idea if he could help in any way. Aelita seemed worried.

"Look, I'm coming too, but I don't have a good feeling about this" said Aelita.

"Alright then guys, I'm calling this Mission LP! An-… (no lights, no camera, and definetly no ACTION!)

"J-Jeremie? Are you there?" asked Aelita. Then, a small, squeaky voice was heard.

"mwahahaha. …………… MWAHAHAHA! YAAAAHAAA! NOW IT'S MY TURN! Or should I say, YOUR TURN FOR THE WORST! MWEEHEHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Hahahahahahaha heeeeeeeeeeeheheheheeee hoohohohohohooooooo! HAHEHOMWE HAE MWOOHA! HAHAHA HOHOHOHO HEEHEHEEHEHEE!

DUN DUN …………… (hello?) … DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! (Geez I've used that phrase a lot.)

End of this chappie. One more to go, wow! It's gonna finally come to an end huh. This chap. I didn't put much funny but in the next and final one there will be A LOT OF FUNNY! BELIEVE IT!

Cuddle M: Hi.

Me: Stop interrupting the story!

Cuddle M: Uh… the story is over, and you forgot about my birthday! I was happy and now sad.

Me: WHAT? I can't believe this isn't butter! The story's over? (Turns around and looks at crowd) hehe… hi there uh… Oh snap i-it's your birthday? (looks around) Well, I did get you something!

Cuddle: REALLY! What is it?

Me: ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!

Cuddle M: B-BUT. That's it! EAT BAZOOKA! (BOOM BOOM!)

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WATCH FOR (AAA) THE NEXT CHAPPIE! BYE! NOOOO!

………………………………………………… beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. Bye!


	11. Chapter 11: Mission Lp

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code lyoko, South Park. PEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

HI HI HI HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HI HI HI HI HI HI HIHI HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHI HI HI HI HI!

And that concludes my "hi" line. Oh… uh, what was I gonna say… something about balls and marbles… oh wait, now I remember! Okay, well, I guess I couldn't stay away from this story and so, I'm gonna keep going!(cheers and applause can be heard. Whoever's reading this should cheer too.) yes, that's right, but I won't do it here. You have to watch for my sequel that will be called…- (3 hours later) uh… ahem, it will be called… well, you'll see. Before that, here's the final chapter in this one. (sniffle) wow, we've come so far… anyway, happy blasting!

Me: (backing up to a wall that appeared out of nowhere. Damn cartoons!) okay, man, put the bazooka down and let's t-talk about this.

Cuddle M: GRRRRRRRR! I AM GOING TO BLAST YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE ASS!

Me: hey, um… what if… I… put you in this chapter a lot and I buy you a present!

Cuddle M: hmm, maybe, but YOU BETTER OR ELSE IT'S BYE-BYE TO YOUR ASS! OK? OK? I SAID… hey are you listening? THAT'S IT! (just like before…) FUCK IT! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! (touch it, bring it… ok, I won't sing the song.)

Me: AAAAAGH! HERE'S THE STORY ENJOY! HURRY UP AND READ GODDAMN IT! MOMMYYYYYYY!

_**Code South Park**_

_Ch. 11: Mission LP and quacks!_

So the gang set aside their uh… craziness, and were about to jump in the sea when…

"GIANT TACO MADE OUT OF FLYING SAUCERS!" said Odd before jumping in. okay, so maybe they never left their craziness behind.

Yumi rolled her eyes. "Seriously Odd, that doesn't sound too good to eat. Now hurry up and get in."

Odd was still running around with a weird smile on his face. But then, he tripped and went tumble tumble into the sea. "GERONIMOOOOOOOOOO! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Aelita got jealous now. "HEY, I'M SUPPOSED TO JUMP IN FIRST YOU BASTARD!" Then, she jumped in and Yumi was left behind. "COME BACK HERE YOU MEANIES!" She said.

Poor Jeremie was still left in the factory with the EVIL slice of lettuce. "Hug me. Hug meeeee. HUG MEEE!"

"Noooo!" said Jeremie.

Suddenly, Yumi's voice was heard. "Hey Jeremie, are you positive this will take us to some parallel South Park?"

Jeremie stopped to think. "Uh, well, I … think."

"Oh great, we're officially screwed" said Yumi.

As they kept on falling and falling and falling and falling and screaming, and Odd crashing into Yumi and Aelita. They finally landed in someplace. As they got up a strange figure came up to them and said.

"Welcome to the Teletubbies!"

and about 4 others came and started cheering. "YAYYY!"

Aelita stared at them for a brief moment. "awww, how cute!"

The "teletubbies" gathered around them and started walking towards Aelita Odd and Yumi. "BIG HUG!" they shouted as they grabbed Yumi Odd and Aelita in a hug.

Odd started struggling like some constipated hobo. "NOOO! LET ME GO YA FAT THINGS! IT BURNS US! IT BUUUURNS UUUUUUSS!

"Oh yeah" said Yumi. "we're gonna die here."

After the hugging finished a familiar voice spoke up. "huh? Is that you, Yumi!

Yumi turned around to see… "ULRICH!" yes that's right, the mighty Ulrich stood on top of a hill with his sword in his hand and a brave smile on his face.

"I thought you wouldn't ever find me" said Ulrich. He jumped down to greet his friends and his love. (awwww)

"So you guys found Ulrich, it seems." Said a voice.

Ulrich looked up. "Is that you, Jeremie!

"Yep, slice of lettuce and everything"

suddenly, the teletubbies turned all scary-looking. "NOBODY WILL GET A HAPPY ENDING TODAY!"

"WATCH OUT!"

then, the cuddle monster came and roared a mighty roar. "SQUEEEEEEEEEEK!" Okay, so maybe it wasn't a roar, but hey, at least it knocked out the slice of lettuce Jeremie had. Then, he started to smack all the Teletubbies. But, he disappeared.

Jeremie broke down crying. "NOO! WHYYYY! LETTY, DON'T GO. PLEASE DON'T GO LETTY!"

And all the Teletubbies ran away to their mother who came out and whacked Odd on the head with a bat, making him go crazy.

**Attention all readers. We will now make a pause in the story for no particular reason. Except that the author felt like it. **

Odd: Hey, that's not fair! Why do I have to be the one that gets hit hard on the head and acts retarded.

Me: well, basically because you're the one who people think should be the most targeted for this kind of stuff. Besides, didn't you say that you want to make people laugh?

Odd: Okay, fine, but you owe me.

Me: Yeah yeah, just sit and watch your scene before your little trip here to Florida ends early.

Odd: Yes sir! Prick…

Me: OH THAT'S IT YA LITTLE BITCH! COME HERE!

**Uh… Thank you for waiting. The story will now continue. (HOLY SHIT!)**

Odd suddenly started hopping around screaming "DING DONG DING DONG! I'M A DOORBELL!" He then, went up to Yumi and said, "HI! YOU WANNA BITE MY FOOT!" he raised his foot up to Yumi's face and she fainted. Odd kept running around until he crashed into a tree! The tree was angry and blew Odd all the way to Neverland where he met Peter Pan!

"OOOH! ARE YOU LINK?" asked Odd, mistaking Peter Pan for Link and mistaking Wendy for Zelda. Then, Tinkerbell threw him back to the gang!

And Aelita just stared and said, "COOL!"

Odd just stayed on the grass moving his arms and legs. "HEY LOOK GUYS! I'M MAKING SNOW ANGELS! WEEEE!" then, he fell asleep. He dreamt about trolls singing happy birthday.

After both Odd and Yumi woke up, Tubby Land disappeared! And they all started falling again. This time they would land in South Park for sure.

And whatever happened to the South Park kids? Well, they explored the factory and somehow got to the computer room. Jeremie wasn't there since he went to join his friends in the falling. Kenny went down to the scanner room and got in one of the scanners. But his scanner exploded! Thus killing him.

"Oh my God! They killed Kenny!"

"You Bastards!"

Then, the entire factory exploded and the kids magically went back in time! All the way back to when they were sleeping the night before.

XANA had witnessed everything from his private viewing uh… place. "HUH? DAMN IT! No matter, just a minor set back. The problem is that due to the factory exploding in the fake world, everything will go back in time, and the teens will be back at Kadic. But still, my plan will not be stopped! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

As the gang kept falling, a familiar white light was in front of them.

Jeremie gasped. "that's the return to the past!"

Odd stared at it and said, "OOOOH! A GIANT POTATO FOR ME! YAAYYYYYY!" then the white potat- er, I mean light engulfed them.

It was now dark. They were all back at Kadic in a dorm room. Odd is laying down, looking at the bed next to him and laughing. In that bed laid Ulrich with Yumi too. Just like before. That means, that they are screwed again when morning comes.

* * *

DUUUUN DUUUN DIN DEN DUUUUUN!

**STORY OFFICIALLY OVER!**

clap clap clap And there you have it folks! That's the end to Code South Park! But don't worry you can always look for the sequel that will be called **_Lyoko park_**! Coming soon to fanfiction!

Me: wow, it's actually over…

Cuddle M: HEY, WHAT THE HELL EVER HAPPENED TO ME!

Me: Idon't know and frankly, I don't care!

Cuddle M: sniff WAAAAAAAAH!

Me: Well, goodbye everyone and I'll see ya some other time!

Cartman: Screw you guys, I'm going home.

_**FIN**_


End file.
